Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine
by greemy
Summary: [recueil d'OS]Dans ce magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d’autres délices de manière originale.
1. Chocolat chantilly

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

**

* * *

**

_Tout les personnages_ _auxquels je fait allusions ne m'apprtiennent pas, ils sont à JKR._

_Mais par contre, les recettes sont de mon entourage ou de moi-même._

**

* * *

**

Dans cemagasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.

**I. Nutella / Chantilly.**

Ingrédients :

- Pâte à crêpe.

- Chocolat ou nutella.

- Chantilly ou crème fouettée.

- Sucre.

- Ne ne surtout pas oublier de prendre, un Sirius frais tout juste attrapé.

Préparation.

- Dans une poêle adaptée, préparer une grande crêpe.

- Prendre délicatement le Sirius, et le laisser dorer à la poêle (ne pas oublier de le retourner régulièrement).

- Poser le brun sur la crêpe, se saisir du pot de nutella et enduire généreusement le Sirius de chocolat (Nda : Mesdames, à vos cuillères, vous avez libre choix sur l'emplacement où poser le chocolat. ¤ Moi, perverse ? Mais qui ose dire un tel mensonge ¤)

- Laisser chauffer quelques secondes.

- Puis sortir la crêpe du feu et l'étaler dans une grande assiette.

- Saupoudrer le tout de sucre, cela rajoute du croustillant à la préparation.

- Laisser refroidir la préparation pendant quelques instants. Se munir de la chantilly, et laisser libre cours à votre imagination.

Vous pouvez maintenant déguster cette crêpe comme il vous chante.

_NB : cette préparation est tout à fait délicieuse même sans le beau brun.

* * *

Voilà une petite recette de postée, j'en ai beaucoup d'autre en réserve._

Mais si quelqu'un en veut une spécifique, qu'il me le fasse savoir, je l'écrirais avec un grand plaisir.

a+


	2. Confiture de groseille

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.

* * *

**

_Tout les personnages_ _auxquels je fait allusions ne m'apprtiennent pas, ils sont à JKR._

_Mais par contre, les recettes sont de mon entourage ou de moi-même.

* * *

_

Dans ce magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.

**Confiture de groseille.**

Ingrédients :

- Pâte à crêpe.

- Confiture de groseille (NB : il est possible de réaliser cette recette avec d'autres confiture.

- Un rouquin bien musclé.

Préparation.

- Préparer une grande crêpe dans une poêle bien huilé.

- Préchauffer le Weasley, en le prenant dans vos bras (Nda : hum hum…).

- Mettre la crêpe dans une assiette, y rajouter le beau rouquin.

- S'échauffer les doigts et les mains et faisant de simples exercices.

- Se munir du pot de confiture de groseilles et d'une petite cuillère et tartiner généreusement la préparation.

Maintenant, vous pouvez déguster cette crêpe comme il vous plait

* * *

_Voilà une recette de plus, j'espère qu'elle plaira même si personnelement je préfère celle au chocolat._

_Pour la prochaine recette, c'est : confiture et glace vanille._

_a+_

_PS : j'adore le reveiw, alors faite ujn petit geste ! siou plé_


	3. Confiture et glace vanille

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

Dans ce hors magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.

**Confiture – Glace vanille.**

Ingrédients :

- Pâte à crêpe.

- Confiture (de fruits rouges de préférence).

- Primordiale : un beau blond (un Malfoy de préférence).

Préparation.

- Préparer une crêpe. Puis la placer dans une assiette.

- En attendant que la crêpe refroidisse étaler dans votre jardin une couverture, et placer votre Malfoy dessus.

- La crêpe est maintenant froide, prendre un bac de glace à la vanille et en coupe une fine tranche, la poser avec délicatesse sur la crêpe.

- Se munir d'une cuillère et de la confiture de mûres (ou autre). Etaler soigneusement de la confiture sur la glace.

- Plier la crêpe, et la garder en main.

- Se diriger vers la couverture, s'y allonger en compagnie du beau blond ténébreux.

- Poser la crêpe sur le torse, préalablement dévêtu, du blond et déguster votre crêpe

OU,

- Déguster votre crêpe, en la partageant avec le blond, mais attention, sans les mains.

* * *

_voilà une petite recette de plus._

_J'espère qu'elle a plu (review ?), sinon, la prochaine (sur demande) sera à base de jumeaux weasley et de caramel ._

_a+_


	4. Caramel

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

**

* * *

**

_Tous appartient à JKR, sauf les recettes ..._

_Merci à tous les reviewer, je vous aime ! (moi, hystéro ?... non, pas du tout)_

_Voilà une recette écrite avec amour etsalivepour **'Clochett'.

* * *

Dans ce magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.**_

**Caramel.**

Ingrédients :

- Pâte à crêpe.

- Caramel liquide.

- Sucre.

- Et, primordiale, les deux jumeaux Weasley.

Préparation.

- Préparer une grande crêpe dans une poêle, la laisser dorer.

- Puis, la saupoudrer de sucre fin, laisser caraméliser quelques instant.

- Placer les rouquins sue la crêpe avec une grande délicatesse.

- Se munir du pot de caramel liquide et en mettre de grandes cuillères sur la préparation.

- Retirer la crêpe du feu, la plier en deux, et déguster après avoir rajouter un peu de sucre pour le croustillant.

* * *

_Ouinnn, j'aime pas le caramel, alors imaginé la torture que c'est d'écrire une recette comme ça. baaaaave._

_Je mets en danger votre régime ? ... je plaide non coupable. XD_

_a+_

_... greemy ( ¤ et moi alors ? ¤); bon ok ... greemy et velvy._


	5. Clafouti à la cerise

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

Dans ce magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.

**Clafoutis à la cerise.**

Ingrédients :

- 125g de farine

- 4 oeufs

- 1 pincée de sel

- 50g de sucre

- 300ml de lait

- 500g de cerise

- Ainsi qu'un Harry frais et un Draco

Préparation.

- Equeuter et dénoyauter les cerises.

- Mélanger la farine, les œufs, le sel, le sucre et le lait, ainsi que la moitié des cerises.

- Tapisser le moule d'un peu de beurre et de sucre.

- Y déposer l'autre moitié des cerises.

- Verser la pâte par-dessus, puis déposer le reste le reste des cerises par-dessus.

- Faire cuire à four chaud (environ 180°) pendant 30 min.

- Hydrater bien Harry et Draco.

- Lorsque les 30 min sont passée, rajouter les deux mâles dans la préparation, ainsi que quelques cerise s'il en reste.

- Laisser cuire encore 10 min, à feu plus doux.

A TABLE !


	6. Crème de marron et chantilly

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

**

* * *

**

_Tout les personnages_ _auxquels je fait allusions ne m'apprtiennent pas, ils sont à JKR._

_Mais par contre, les recettes sont de mon entourage ou de moi-même._

**

* * *

**

Dans ce magasine sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale.

**Crème de marron / Chantilly.**

Ingrédients :

- Pâte à crêpe.

- Crème de marron.

- Chantilly.

- Ne ne surtout pas oublier de prendre un Zabini tout frétillant.

Préparation.

- Se munir d'une grande poêle, et préparer une crêpes à peine cuite (très peu dorée)

- Prennez votre Zabini, une cuillère etla crème de marron. Laissez vagabonder votre cuillère le longe du corps musclé de votre proie (°regard baveux°)

- Déposer avec soin les Zabini dans la poêle. laisser chauffer à feu doux pendant 1 min. Puis retirer le du feu et laisser refroidir quelques instants.

- Asperger le torse du beau brun avec la chantilly.

- Refermer la crêpe.

_C'est prêt !A vos fourchettes mesdames (et messieurs, on ne sais jamais)_

_

* * *

FINI ! _

Alors vous avez aimé ? c'est une demande très précise faite par Tinkerbell, merveilleux (même si j'ai personellement jamais gouté à la crème de marron, ou alors je m'en souviens plus, mais c'est pas grave on s'en fou ) !

a+ ... greemy

PS : une review je vous en supplies, pour une pauvre petite auteur en manque ° regard larmoyant de chien battu par un cochon d'inde °.


	7. Génoise

**Les 1001 façons de faire de la cuisine.**

**

* * *

**

_Rien n'est à moi, c'est tout à JJJJJKKKKRRRR !_

_Dans ce "magasine" sur la cuisine, vous découvrirez une multitude de manière de manger des crêpes, des gaufres, des choux à la crème, des éclairs au chocolat et bien d'autres délices de manière originale_

Voici une petite recette pour **Tinkerbell snape**.

**

* * *

**

**Génoise.**

Ingrédients :

- Tout le basard pour faire une génoise.

- Chantilly.

- Fraises fraîches.

- Et un Remus frétillant.

Préparation :

- Se munir d'un moule rond.

- Préparer la génoise, puis la couper en deux dans le sens de la heuteur.

- Recouvrir la génoise de crème chantilly.

- Y déposer délicatement le Remus. Attention à ne pas casser la chantilly (ni le Remus °baaave°).

- Couper vos fraises en deux, et déposez les sur votre beau et succulent dessert.

- Le tour est joué, votre plat est prêt. Vous pouvez maintenant faire baver votre petite(ou grande, c'est enoption)soeur en le mangeant devant elle.

* * *

_Bon, voilà une recette de plus (mions bien que d'habitude, je trouve !)._

_Je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche ? J'ai mis votre régime en péril ? ... c'est bête, hein ! mdr_

_a+ mes cher lecteurs._

_Ps : je rapelle que si vous désirer me faire par de vos envies en matière de cuisine, ou ne serait ce que de votre opinon sur cette recette, petit clic en bas à gauche..._


End file.
